shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 NPCs
and it took a push of a button to unremove it! These are the Episode 2 NPCs. Since the page would be too long if they were on the same page as the Episode 1 and Skirmish NPCs. 'Episode 2' 'Haven 4 Carrier' Type: Carrier station Location: Haven 4 Missions: #Get a stealth part from the yard. #Continue your journey to the Capitol Platforms. What he says: "You received a transmission from an infected? We need to report this to our leaders as soon as possible!" "I have a shell part for you that will allow you to use stealth. That should make sure you arrive safely at the capitol. Just get it from your yard and attach it to your shell." "The stealth skill will hide you from enemies for a few seconds. Even homing projectiles will lose track of you. Use it whenever you get in trouble." "Now hurry and travel to the capitol. Don't worry about us. I've marked nearby Infected zones on your map, make sure you don't cross them. Good luck!" 'Haven 4 Yard' Type: Yard station Location: Haven 4 What he says: "I've added the stealth part to your yard. Make good use of it when you travel to the capitol." 'Blue Voice' (again) The Blue Voice speaks again! Race: Unknown Type: '''Unknown '''Location: Capitol South What he says: '"Blessed are the Colorblind, for they are closer to seeing the Truth." 'Southern Guy Who Shoots Things He's the guy you report to after Haven 4. He gives you a few missions. Type: Guy who Shoots Things Location: Capitol South Missions: #Practice ground combat at the Training Sector #Capture Battlezone Blah #Kill an Uninfected Traitor on the way to the Jump Sector #Talk to the Uninfected Leader What he says: '"Finally, I've been awaiting your arrival eagerly. I have already received news of your encounter with an Infected leader. So, is it true that you were able to communicate with it?" "This may be an opportunity to negotiate with the Infected. Soon, the Capitol will be under attack just like all of our bases... Oh, one more thing. Have you also been hearing some sort of... innner voice, sometimes?" "I see... Anyway, I'll need to discuss how to proceed with our leaders before we continue our discussion. Please keep all of this a secret for now." "First of all, I think you should head to the Training Zone and familiarize yourself with our ground drones. Mastering ground combat is what makes a great commander." "Well done. I think it's time for a real battle." "Head to the outer battlezone and try to defeat the enemy commander. Don't take any unneccessary risks." "Excellent work." "We have identified a traitor among us, but he just got away. He is on the way to the jump sector right now, go after him and destroy him before he can escape." "Quickly then, you've only got a few minutes left!" Alternative response if you don't accept: "Is that so... I'll do it myself, then. Talk to our leader in the meantime, they have made their decision on how to proceed." Alternative response if you fail: "So the traitor got away... Well, I'm sure you tried your best. In the meantime, our leaders have made their decision on how to proceed. You should go see them." Alternaitve response if you succeed: "That was close, but you made it. Good work! In the meantime, our leaders have made their decision on how to proceed. You should go see them." 'Southern Heavy Scouter Type: '''Heavy Scouter '''Location: '''Capitol South '''What he says: "Ever since I was born, I was fighting this war... I wonder what it's like not having to fight." 'Southwest Clearly Delusional' This guy isn't delusional, but he looks just like the guy who is. Type: Clearly Delusional Location: Capitol South-West Missions: Take out all the Infected Scout cores in sector 140-360 What he says: "Are you up for a challenge? Someone needs to take out those pesky Scout drones - But they are fast and using stealth. Without the right skills, it's hard to pin them down." "Thanks a lot!" "Thanks again for your help. I will let you know if anything comes up." Sout'hwest Frigate' Type: 'Frigate '''Location: '''Capitol South-West '''What he says: '"There's a gateway at the jump sector in the southeast. It leads to a large area of Abandoned Sectors, the first step towards the core of this world. But most of the scouts we've send there never made it back..." '''Challenge Sector Yard Type: '''Yard Station '''Location: Challenge Sector What he says: "Welcome to the Capitol. What can I do for you?" 'Challenge Sector Beamer #1' Type: '''Beamer '''Location: Challenge Sector What he says: "We've got plenty of challenging combat simulations here. Can you beat them all? Each victory will be rewarded with extra credits." 'Challenge Sector Beamer #2' Despite what he says, he's just a slow Beamer. Type: Beamer Location: Challenge Sector What he says: "My combat strategy is based on speed and collecting power rather than firepower. So far, it's working fine." 'Northwest Heavy Scouter' He has a bad sense of direction. Type: Heavy Scouter Location: Capitol Northwest What he says: '"Have you just arrived at the Capitol as well? I'm still trying to find my way around." 'Northwest Frigate Type: Frigate Location: Capitol Northwest What he says: "It's only a matter of time before the Infected will attack the Capitol. What will we do if we lose it? We could try to retreat to the Abandoned Sectors, but nobody knows what's awaiting us there..." 'Clearly Delusional' He's so clearly delusional, don't even think about accepting his mission. Type: Clearly Delusional Location: Capitol North Mission: Travel from Capitol North to Haven 3 in less than 1 minute. What he says: "It should be possible to take a shortcut to Haven 3- right through the danger zones. Why bother with the safe route? If you have enough speed and core heals, you should be fine. Think you can make it there in less than a minute?" 'Northern Heavy Scouter' He is the one who gives Clearly Delusional his name. Type: Heavy Scouter Location: Capitol North What he says: "How could anyone make it to Haven 3 in less than a minute? This guy is clearly delusional. Do whatever you want, but I'm staying right where I am." 'Core Upgrader' He upgrades cores. Type: Core Upgrader Station Location: Upgrade Sector What he says: "I can upgrade your core if you've got the right materials. Bigger cores enable you to use bigger parts." 'Upgrade Sector Beamer' Type: Beamer Location: Upgrade Sector What he says: "Each core grants a different bonus. They can be used to further customize your combat style." 'Basic Trade Sector Yard' Type: Yard Station Location: '''Basic Trade Sector '''What he says: Welcome to the capitol. What can I do for you? 'Basic Skills Trader' Type: 'Trader Station '''Location: '''Basic Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: '''Shell boost 1, Core heal 1, Speed thrust 1, Energy boost 1, Retreat '''What he says: '"I sell parts with special skills. You will need to activate them manually when the time is right." '''Basic Spawns Trader Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Basic Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: Mini drone, Worker drone What he says: "I've got a few parts that will allow you to spawn unit in battle." 'Basic Weapons Trader' Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Basic Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: '''Beam 1, Bullet 1, Cannon 1 '''What he says: "I'm offering parts with basic weapons." 'Basic Passives Trader' Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Basic Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: Shell regen 1, Energy max 1, Speed 1, Accel 1 What he says: "I'm selling parts with various passive abilities." 'Advanced Skills Trader' Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Advanced Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: Statis field, Pin down 2, Area restore 2, Regen 2, Damage boost 2, Speed thrust 2 What he says: "I'm selling advanced special skills." 'Advanced' Spawns Trader Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Advanced Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: '''Strike drones, Counter drones, Torpedo drones '''What he says: "A large fleet of advanced support units can easily overwhelm an enemy." 'Advanced Weapons Trader' Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Advanced Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: Disrupt 2, Beam 2, Torpedo 2, Missile 2, Bullet 2, Gun 2 What he says: '"Weapons can be deactivated to keep them from firing at the wrong moment." 'Advanced Passives Trader Type: '''Trader Station '''Location: '''Advanced Trade Sector '''Available parts for sale: '''Shell max 2, Shell regen 2, Speed 2, Accel 2, Energy max 2, Energy regen 2 '''What he says: "Interested in advanced passive abilities?" 'Guy Who Shoots Things #1' Type: Guy who Shoots Things Location: Capitol Center What he says: "Speak to the Leader. He does the talking. I just shoot things." 'Guy Who Shoots Things #2' Type: Guy who Shoots Things Location: Capitol Center What he says: "I've heard you're doing a fine job out there. Keep it up!" 'Uninfected Leader' Type: Uninfected Leader (duh) Location: Capitol Center Missions: #Go to the Mining Sector (sector 200-410) #Clear the Capitol Platforms of infected cores #Head to Haven 5 What he says: "Do you have a minute? There's something we need to talk about." "We decided to be honest with you. I am afraid I have bad news. Your ability to communicate with the infected and receive those strange transmissions indicates that you may be infected yourself." "We've had cases like yours before. The Infection is a slow process. You need to be able to resist it before we can consider starting negotiations." "Sometimes, the host was able to stop the process. A core upgrade should increase your chance of success. It will also allow you to use more advanced parts. Report at the base in the mining sector. They will help you with everything you need for the upgrade." "You've got the Core Upgrade? Very well. This should help a lot." "We're under attack! Enemy forces are striking all sectors. We need to drive them out of the Capitol!" "Thank you for your help. We knew they planned an attack, but we didn't expect it to happen so soon..." "This is an opportunity for a counter attack. Join our forces at Haven 5 and help them take back the battlezones in the area. But before you go, you might want to purchase some new parts at the advanced trade sector." 'Mining Sector Carrier' He uses slang! He says "tho" instead of "though". What does this tell us about shellcores? Type: Carrier Station Location: Sector 200-410 Missions: ''' #Get a Shard and deposit it. #Collect 10 more Shards and deposit them. (If you talk to him again, your shard counter resets!) #Purchase a Core Upgrade, and talk to the Leader '''What he says: "A Core Upgrade? Unfortunately, we don't have any of the required materials left. You could go and try to find the materials yourself, tho." "We need shards of power clusters for the upgrade. Find one of the big power clusters and attack it until it breaks. Then deposit one of the shards at the Yard." "Excellent. But we'll need a total of 10 shards for your upgrade." "You might want to buy parts that can spawn Worker Drones at our trader. Worker Drones will help you to carry shards. Deposit all collected shards at the yard." "That should do the trick." "We got all the materials we need. Go purchase the Core Upgrade and talk to our leader again." 'Mining Sector Yard' Type: Yard Station Location: Sector 200-410 What he says: "We use Worker Drones mainly to carry shards of power clusters, but they can also help you to carry loot from enemies." 'Mining Sector Trader' Type: Trader Station Location: Sector 200-410 Avaliable parts for sale: Worker Drone, Area Restore 1, Control What he says: "I've got everything you need to control and protect a small fleet of Worker Drones." 'Haven 5 Carrier' Type: Carrier Station Location: Haven 5 Missions: #Clear the Upper battlezone #Clear the Central battlezone #Clear the Lower battlezone #Scout Sector 450-310 What he says: "Good to have you with us. It's time to take back the nearby battlezones." "Let's start with the Upper battlezone. The enemy commander doesn't have any support, but the terrain is difficult to handle. Try to drop tank next to the enemy base." "Well done, let's tackle the next zone right away." "Meanwhile, the enemy managed to establish a larger base in the Central Battlezone. Their weak spot is a lack of ground defenses. Deploying some Rocket Tanks should cause serious damage to their forces." "Once again, excellent work. One last zone and this area will be ours again." "One of our commanders is outnumbered in the Lower Battlezone, barely able to defend the base. With your help, we should be able to get the upper hand again." "All clear! Now that should teach them a lesson or two." "It will take some time until the Infected have regrouped. We should use this opportunity to scout their positions. Head to sector 450-310 and gather information." 'Haven 5 Yard' He seems to think that he will control the sectors... Type: Yard Station Location: Haven 5 What he says: '"Good to have you with us. These sectors will be ours!" 'Infected Leader (again) He returns! Race: Infected Type: Infected Leader Location: Sector 450-310 Missions: Go to the Infected Capitol, and talk to the leader. What he says: "As expected, you are doing very well. But this is enough now, I think we should have a talk. I will be waiting at our Capitol." "Is that what they told you? That is amusing. Meet me at the Capitol in the north." '-OR-' "You can't be sure. The decision is up to you. Meet me at the Capitol in the north." 'South Core #1' Race: Infected Type: South Core Location: Capitol South What he says: "Keep moving. Let's get this over with quickly." 'South Core #2' Race: Infected Type: South Core Location: Capitol South What he says: "Don't try any tricks, and we won't cause any trouble." 'Greater Southwest Core' Race: Infected Type: Greater Southwest Core Location: Capitol Southwest What he says: "You've beaten many of our commanders. Your abilities are exceptional, no doubt about it. We'd be glad to have you on our side. You wouldn't be the first who decides to join us. Well, the choice is yours." 'Lesser Southwest Core' Race: Infected Type: Lesser Southwest Core Location: Capitol Southwest What he says: "Believe it or not, but a long time ago, I was in your fleet. Just like you, I was able to communicate with the 'Infected'. Soon, I decided that they are more trustworthy than our own kind. I started to become one of them." 'Western Trader #1' He doesn't sell you any parts, though you can still open a trader screen. Race: '''Infected '''Type: Trader Station Location: Capitol West What he says: "Our leader may trust you, but I don't. Maybe we'll trade another time." 'Western Yard' He's highly insulting. Also, don't reconstruct at him because he'll turn on you! Race: Infected Type: Yard Station Location: Capitol West What he says: "So you're one of those that are able to talk, huh? Well, just because you aren't as stupid as the rest of your kind doesn't mean you're smart." 'Western Trader #2' He's a terrible liar. Race: '''Infected '''Type: Trader Station Location: Capitol West What he says: '"Sorry, but I'm... uh... out of stock." 'Northwest Core Race: Infected Type: Northwest Core Location: Capitol Northwest What he says: " " I mean it. You can open a transmission box, but it's completely empty. Maybe Flashbacker forgot to put in his dialogue. 'North Core' Race: Infected Type: North Core Location: Capitol North What he says: "What are you doing here? Stop snooping around." 'Greater Southeast Core' Race: Infected Type: Greater Southeast Core Location: Capitol Southeast What he says: "So far, we haven't been able to gain a foothold in the Abandoned Sectors, either. But with your help, we might be able to do it. In order to get to the Core Sectors, one needs to pass the Abandoned Sectors, there is no other route. Who knows what comes after that..." 'Lesser Southeast Core' Race: '''Infected '''Type: '''Lesser Southeast Core '''Location: Capitol Southeast What he says: '"What we know about the Abandoned Sectors is mostly based on rumors. There are reports of huge ShellCores that seem to be... defect. They attack everything in sight, even each other, and they just keep growing and growing." 'The Infected Leader (final appearance?) The final showdown! Please note that there are many possible variations of this conversation, including versions where he attacks you! Race: '''Infected '''Type: '''Infected Leader '''Location: Capitol Center Missions: Go to the Jump Sector What he says: "I am glad that you have decided to meet me." "Peace? First of all, there are a few things you should know. Our kind has existed long before your kind. It was some of us who first travelled to the Core Sectors, which caused them to change and perceive others as an enemy." '-OR-' "First of all, there are a few things you should know. Our kind has existed long before your kind. It was some of us who first travelled to the Core Sectors, which caused them to change and perceive others as an enemy." "It was your fleet that decided to seperate from us after arriving at the Core... Who became 'Infected'. If that's what you want to call it." "You will have to find out yourself, then. In fact, that is exactly what we want you to do. Just like you, we are interested in gathering information about this unfortunate incident." "We tried to keep peace several times, but it always resulted in your fleet regrouping and launching a surprise attack. I am afraid that peace is no longer an option." '-OR-' "I see... I am afraid there is nothing left to say, then. Proceed with your foolish plan, if you must." 'Uninfected Leader (again)' Returning to him is optional. It depends on whether you believed the Infected Leader or not. He gives you the same task anyways... Missions: '''Travel to the Jump Sector '''What he says: "It's good to see that you have returned to us. It looks like you really are strong enough to withstand the Infection. Most would have fallen for their lies." "I was afraid it would turn out this way. But you gathered important information nonetheless. Whatever it is that the Infected are looking for in the Abandoned Sectors, we need to find it first. Talk to me again when you are ready for your last task." '-OR-' "The information you gathered is very important for us. Whatever it is that the Infected are looking for in the Abandoned Sectors, we need to find it first. Talk to me again when you are ready for your last task." Category:ShellCores